


The Better To Hear You With

by WyvernQuill



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-15 03:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16054196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WyvernQuill/pseuds/WyvernQuill
Summary: A little drawing on the topic of ears.





	The Better To Hear You With

**Author's Note:**

> Mostly just trying out the archive's image-posting functions. Figured I might as well use an old funny sketch of mine!


End file.
